


What Awaits You

by UnknownUser55555 (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Demons, M/M, War, help me, idk what else to tag, pls, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UnknownUser55555
Summary: - DreamNotFound -"I have their hybrid. If they even think to land a single arrow across the border I won't hesitate to threaten with his head on the line. After all he's just a pawn in my grand plan."-------In the midst of a war started on the day a hybrid was born. Dream is tasked with the job of stopping the entirety of the fight. But He can't just do it alone.-------⚠️Warnings⚠️(Will be put at the top of chapters just incase)- Contains Death (Not just side characters)- Blood- Massacre- Little Homophobia- Talks About Ending It All (Not much)——————
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

❖  
Prologue - 20 Years After The Start Of The Great War  
❖

Footsteps resounded through the monotone grey cobblestone halls of the great palace. Dark oak wood desks were placed many paces from the last, each decorated with the same amount of wax candles and gleaming silver pillar candle holders. 

Burning the torch left a small scent of cinnamon and spice, Angels despised the smell which was why it was so common along Demon territory. Paintings of Demons hung across the walls over a flag of red. Each Demon continuously had the same pair of wings, pure black as coal with the ends fading into a golden glare, although many of their wings tore and burned at the ends.

The brunet male stood proudly in a ironed down suit, needlessly a black flower was pinned to the side of the jacket. Wings purely dark as dusk with golden tints at the bottom, both folded behind his back so they wouldn't hit anything. Both in pristine condition unlike some of those in the art. Even so you could tell they were powerful and a beautiful sight up close. The gold contrasted perfectly to give off the effect of tiny clusters of stars in the midnight sky. 

His horns and tail were equally stunning, black and curved to resemble the shape of a goat's. His tail was a sphere at the end, sharp enough to even draw blood from unsuspecting attackers or beings. Not many Demons had both features.

His silver heeled black boots clicked against the blood red fabric path they trailed upon, black leather barely worn of its original form. He was much taller than the demon that trailed behind him bearing a pale birch wood scroll, neat cursive letters etched into the parchment. "Schlatt I'm just worried tha-"

"I've told you there is no way that the Angels forces will breach our borders by sunrise. They're weak enough as it is, I heard that in one final battle we'll finish them off."

The short demon fumbled with the paper reading through it quickly yet again. A nervous expression shined on his face while he tried his best to catch up to the demon walking away. "Sir that's exactly what we're talking about. The Angels are definitely weak around with the Blood Moon coming around days from now, but what your advisers had been stressing about is if they are planning to secretly attack us while we're celebrating victory too early."

The taller male rolled his eyes from the endless talking, finally stopping to turn and face the short male. Who was now quivering in fear.

He knew that the Demons had this war in the bag, with the Angels only hope captured down in confinement and Demons finally getting the upper hand in the war there was no chance they could possibly lose. Their so-called hybrid savior was going to join with the Demons, he would make sure of it. "Why would they attack?"

"Well they need all th-"

"That was a metaphorical question." His voice echoed in the hall.

"Oh."

"I have their hybrid. If they even think to land a single arrow across the border I won't hesitate to threaten with his head on the line. After all he's just a pawn in my grand plan."

——————————————  
❖ 550 Words ❖  
——————————————


	2. Black and White

Edited by: SavannaNotFound (On Wattpad)

A small white feather filled the little and scarce wind inside the cell, coming from the opening high up on the wall. Barely big enough to fit a young child, the feather drifted its way over to a small opening. That was until a tan hand gripped the edge of it, pinching it between his thumb and the side of his knuckle on his index finger. 

Slowly he pulled the feather away from his hand, brushing his fingers with a soft feeling in the process. Gently he played with the fragile white fringes, towards the middle of the delicate item it seemed to fade more into a light grey. The edge of the feather caressed his skin gingerly while he messed with the lightweight object. 

The man sat on a large spruce wood cut plank, just barely enough to fit one human in it. Not to mention it was extremely uncomfortable to sleep on, with the added wings, and often the person lying down would be left with a myriad of splinters on their back or wings. 

On the walls written in dark red faded paint, were the words of a prophecy, as if to mock him. 

Stone brick was the main focus of the walls, most having cracks and moss growing from the loss of refurbishing the area. Besides the large metal protected door, they were the only thing Dream could look at. Old blood splatters were an occasional sight in the corner, most of it being his blood and the other bit was from the angel before him. Not like he could do anything about it, he was trapped.

So much for his 'great power to end the war.'

Cold silver tightly constricted his wrists bounding the to each other and one separate chain connecting them was cemented to the ground. For the past three years he had tried to escape this impending doom, and every single time he was thrown back and beaten harshly as punishment. Not to say that he didn't get that kind of treatment monthly without him trying to run away from this mini hell.

Bruises and blood dirtied up his forearms, lashes of scars also marked up the tan skin but were less visible under dirt covered arms. His dirty blond hair looked almost a light brown in the dark shadows of the room and particles falling from the ceiling day by day. His skin was still tan but had lost the slight sparkle that all angels had when the light shone on them, being trapped for years definitely didn't help with that.

The clothes he was left with were horrible, just brown rags probably handed down from prisoner to prisoner. Dirt covered the some what shredded clothing revealing small bits of his skin. 

His pitch black tail would usually swing around but these past weeks it had been drooping from all of the excitement of the thoughts of escaping finally leaving his thoughts. Only giving him the hope that some Angels would come and rescue him soon, now that he lost hope in Demons.

His wings cramped close to his body to preserve warmth in this environment where the cold and cracked stone was all he knew. Pitch black feathers on one side pure white on the other, it stood out clearly of the fact that no angel would ever have a demon's tail or black wings. Immediately the Demons could tell they had their man.

For years he had been beaten and tortured to give into the Demons rules and fight with them in the war. Only then would he be given freedom, but in their eyes he could only see lies. He knew that even if he fought beside them they would treat him like trash and soon enough kill him. 

He let out a hopeful sigh staring out at the small clearing behind bars. His hazel eyes landed on the chains that bind him in this cage of loneliness. The blond had tried before but had very few times successfully unlocked the cuffs, he tried with feathers he had plucked from his own wings, small wooden strips he'd managed to tear from his sleeping area even with his own tail. Still, even if he unlocked them, there was no way he could possibly get out.

Most days he sulked about being the person to end this war. He regrets the day he trusted a Demon and crossed over to Demon territory. He was just so nice compared to Angels who were all terrified of him, their minds drifting into thoughts that he would terrorize cities and towns. He would occasionally try to think about a way out, otherwise he sat 3 miserable years trapped.

Dream's cell was the most heavily guarded of all the Demons high prisoners, considering he was the weapon that was destined to end the war, the demons desperately wanted to win. His whole purpose of being here was ruined while he stayed rotting in this cell counting the seconds of each day.

That was until he heard the lock click from the other side.

Etched in his mind were daily times guards would enter to give him food or a beating, but this was not one of those specific times. He couldn't even tell what was going on, on the other side of the door due to the thick grey walls that left anything barely auditable besides murmurs.

The heavy door was pushed open in a quick manner, Dream's head shot up catching the glimpse of a tan hand pushing the heavy door forward. A head poked out, shielded with a dark cloak, holding the door open with a heavy rock. 

The person wasted no time sprinting over to the hybrid's side. The dirty blond man flinched, assuming the worst, his head moved to the side while he tried to pull his wings closer to his body. The clanking of metal and the shaking of the silver bracelets around his wrists loosened while a sound of clutter hit the ground. The cloaked man had uncuffed him from the wall. 

Dream brought up his eyes, heavy purple bruises covered the area that was once bound by silver. Still that didn't mean anything just yet, for all he knew the Demons leader could just want him to suffer a death in front of the kingdom. What if they already won the war? Had he failed?

Dream's green hazel eyes widened as the shorter male gripped his bruised wrist not enough to cause him pain but obviously enough drag him out. The cloak didn't do this man much mercy in hiding if he was an Angel or Demon, considering the hybrid could immediately tell he was a Demon by the mixture bright orange and light reds swirling in the wings scales.

"C'mon we don't have much time before they get up again." The demons voice was somewhat deep but had a caring undertone towards it. This man was trying to help him. His mind finally made up.

They? That question was soon answered as soon as he stepped out of the cell, catching a whiff of fresh air from stepping out of his prison. Five guards laid on the floor each decked out in a full set of shiny new armor, their breathing still shallow meaning they were only unconscious.

The demon slid a small object into Dream's palm, "Put that on and follow me or else we're both dead."

His hand opened to reveal a black ring with a silver line running diagonally across the middle. He slipped it onto his right middle finger, feeling a small pulse ripple through his veins. 

The demon was still leading him through the corridors he hadn't seen for 3 years, turning corners when he spotted guards and stopping completely when they reached a wooden door with metal linings. Finally he could ask a few questions 

"Who the hell are you? Why are you here? What did that ri-"

A hand pressed against his mouth promptly shutting him up while the voice spoke out softly and quietly. "The names Sapnap, the ring hides that your part angel and I'm saving your fucking ass that's what I'm doing."

———————————————————❖———————————————————

His chin was lifted up with soft and delicate fingers that brushed against the side of his cheek. He felt his lips turn into a smile and now knowing he had no control over his body his mind was set into a panic. Slowly the figure brought the males face closer so that their lips pressed against each other. All he could see were pure black wings as his eyes started to slowly close whilst he lost consciousness. 

A demon.

"George, are you paying attention?" A voice that sounded of authority spoke out. His head shot up from previously staring down at the blue rug to look at two figures in front of him. 

One of them stood taller than everyone in this room, walnut brown curly locks fell onto his face. He wore a daisy white button up shirt with dark grey jeans along with that. His wings were held behind his back but even so you could see the bits of pure white feathers dipped in gold. Only leaders could ever have gold in their wings. George knew that by heart.

On the other side stood a slightly shorter male with dark brown hair, a bit off a mess if George were to say the least. He wore black shades that covered his eyes completely, shielding George's view of his eyes. His wings, unlike many of the beings George has seen before, were dark grey bat-like shapes, scales trailing up the outer part of his wings. He wore a grey t-shirt and simple black jeans that matched the color of his shades. 

George shook his head which only made the tallest brunette sigh. "Another one?"

For the past three weeks he'd been getting weird visions while he was awake, at first he took them as daydreams. But when they randomly started coming while he was in public, other Angels commented on how his eyes would fade into a light blue before retaining their normal deep brown when he snapped out of it. "Wilbur I swear I'll be fine."

"I trust you George, maybe it would be best if you brought my hunting squad with you."

Immediately he shook his head, the angel wanted to prove he would be good enough to be trusted by the leader. He didn't need Tubbo, Tommy or Fundy to help him. Slowly he rose from the ground spreading his wingspan. They definitely weren't as big as Wilburs but they did their job in helping lift him from the ground. Creamy white at the base of his wings muscles that faded into a light blue, they weren't very noticeable in the sky during the day but at night he was very obvious. 

Then it hit him, he still had no fucking clue what Wilbur wanted him to do. "What is my task?"

The tallest brunette's expression changes from a worried tone to a serious one in a millisecond. "Eret is a spy from the Demon's land. Posing as a guard in the castle dungeon where its been confirmed where the hybrid is kept."

A rescue mission? He shivered lightly remembering the first time he had ever seen the hybrid. Around 6 years ago when he was 15 his mother brought him to the town square where a crowd was gathering. In the middle of this was a tall dirty blonde male bringing out his wings into full wingspan, George had to admit he was kinda cute. The part that scared him was the pure black wing, tail, and those hazel green eyes. 

The hybrid had even turned and looked in his direction for a few seconds, while their eyes locked. Slowly the blonde made his way over to the brunette trying to get through the crowd, that's when he fled. 

"Sir is this a rescue mission?" He questioned, overall he was trained in the fighting department not the healing or recovery department. But Wilbur stood with the expression his face held before.

"No. It has been informed to me that the hybrid has taken sides with the Demon's and is currently roaming the lands wildly. Another guard has confirmed hearing rogue Demons speak of how the hybrid is coming for blood on his own."

George did not like the sound of where this was going, although he was basically an assassin, something about the hybrid scared him.

"I want you to kill the hybrid."

———————————  
2102 Words  
———————————


	3. Only Nightmares

❖ Chapter 2 ❖

Two figures maneuvered quickly through very long hallways and stone brick corridors, passing framed portraits and small delicately carved wooden hallway tables. Each portrait held a demon with the same set of scaled wings, black all over and gold at the tips and bottom of the wing membrane. Each had a thin black translucent cloth over them. Small glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling, giving off a small bit of light, along with candles emitting a scent Dream faintly remembered, yet he didn’t know what it was. Even the halls of this place triggered a certain memory in the boy but, that memory had been fogged over and long forgotten.

The demon, Sapnap, had told him to look for any kind of windows or a way to get out of this death trap. But at the moment all Dream could think about was the fact he wasn’t trapped anymore, he could be free and live a normal life once he finished the war. The thick red fabric underneath his feet felt soft and embracing after three years of the cold and rough stones and rocks he’d stepped on. His clothing brushed lightly against his skin to give a ragged feeling left over, his wings could finally spread out to their full size even if they were still a bit sore from mistreatment. 

The demon in front of him seemed pretty nice, then again he hadn’t seen anyone who hadn’t treated him like shit in years. The orange hue that gave off light was the distant overtone of a sunset, or the color of ripe and sweet tangerines. Inside the wings were a swirl of rose red and strawberry pinks. The dark cloak shielded his face so Dream still had no idea of what he looked like.

Echoing footsteps marched down the hall rapidly, the sound of metal against stone could be heard behind the closed door. Sapnap froze, hearing the clatter of armor draw near, Dream could now catch a tuft of raven locks in his vision that almost matches the color of the cloak. A smaller hand gripped his arm dragging him down the hall, passing by more and more portraits of aristocrats. They reached the end, finally pushing up against a dark carved heavy door to slowly push them open. 

Inside was a sight to see. Cobblestone lined the walls, tones of grey scattered among each all unique shapes and colors, not a single crack etched into their smooth surface. Larger stone bricks arched up towards the ceiling, on each of the six stone pillars holding the area up had its own deep red banner and a black engraved demon on it along with a single word. Wrath, Lust, Pride, Envy, Gluttony and Sloth. 

Overhead a golden framed velvet cushion red chair stood the last banner, Greed. In front of the throne laid a fluffy fabric that seemed a lot more expensive than the stuff in the halls. But to his dismay a demon stood on the carpet, gleaming silver crown shown in the torchlight atop his hazelnut locks. Black scales shone in the dark while each scattered down to a slight golden color the demon unscathed is sword. Sapnap stepped in front of the hybrid wings full spread to block him.

Suddenly, he was pulled back as the orange scaled demon pulled him up, rushing to a beautiful stained glass window with a pitch black accented demon over it. It casted a red glow touching almost everything in the room. The sudden breeze of a male rushing towards Dream sent him into a frightened state, his wings pushed harshly into a body, cluttered smoky black and gold faded his vision. Pain bloomed up on the side of his face, metal clashed against his skin drawing a line of red from his jawline to brow. The surface of his tan skin was broken and red liquid splattered his and dropped down fading into his clothing. 

The brunette demon's sword was knocked out of the tall males grasp and had unfortunately hit Dream across his face. The raven haired male next to him realized this, clasping onto the blonde’s arm and pulling him towards the shimmering lights of the multicolored window. “Get ready this might hurt!” Sapnap’s voice rang out bellowing over the brunette demon who barked orders at the guards. 

His breathing hitched while he felt a shatter of glass brush against his skin when he was pulled outside the palace. His wings tucked in as some form of protection against the harsh pricks of tiny glass. Having not flown in so long he was immediately pulling both of them downward into a plummeting moat filled with murky water. The chilling liquid stabbed at his skin enclosing him in a freezing capsule of something that brushed between his fingers.

The moat itself was dark blue mixed with tints of green, it wasn’t very deep as Dream could just barely touch the bottom while still having his face above the dirty water. The new wound stung greatly, pricking him in needle-like motions that made his head pound. The raven haired male slumped next to him pulling up for a gasp of air, only then pulling the hybrid back underwater. Shards of different colored glass rained down from the fall. 

After a few seconds of waiting there he felt a tug on his now soaked clothing, demanding him to pull off for air. The soaked blonde glued to his face as he rose to the surface coughing out small beads of water. Slowly his eyes adjusted to see the outside.

Dark trees hung over the palace moat making it extremely hard to see anyone in the shadows. The smell of burning wood filled the area of bare trees, the lines of bark filled with a sickly red that stunned Dream into breathing heavily. There was not a single bit of grass in sight, only mixtures of stone, rough gravel and dirt. 

He’s head shot around to finally catch a glimpse of his saviour who’s hood folded back when he came up for air. Darker tan skin matches with his almost black hair that was tied up with a loose strip of white cloth that temporarily was dyed by the water. Dark midnight blue eyes bore into his own, the expression Sapnap gave him was one that told him to stay still. 

Yelling was heard from above, more clashing of metal armor heard throughout the area while six demons flew above them. Not noticing the hybrid and demon floating in the water being blacked by trees. How had they not seen them, sure it was dark but his white wing would st-

Immediately he dunked his left wing in the dark wing, only to notice it was pitch black and shaped in a bat-like sleek form. 

————————————

The smell of ash and burnt cinnamon filled his senses, the sound of himself gagging, shutting his eyes and heeling over mid air was the only thing he could think about. Not another one of these.

The metallic taste of blood overpowered his mouth so that it was the only thing on his tongue. His body moved by itself, snapping when a hand touched his shoulder but instead of turning toward the figure he moved forward diving down to the ends of the woods.

The breeze brushed his face while he dodged low branches and trees with grace and speed. He landed with a snap of a twig and leaves crunching. A blurred image appeared in his vision, scattered grey sharp objects as leaves brush in the breeze. 

A brilliant blur of white stood in front of his eyes, slowly it spread apart and the brunette could immediately tell it was an angel by the colors. The tips of each feather were coated in a glimmering gold. George knew those colours and wings by heart. 

It was Wilbur.

The image at the size of his eyes started to fade into a black, yet the vision got more clear to his eyes. He could catch a glimpse of the curly haired taller brunette on his knees. A sudden pain rang through his chest as he heard the familiar weeps of the Angel. Anguishing and powerful screams laced in pain were what followed. Every single cry of pain rang throughout his head even as he slipped away from the vision and his glimpse of the world turned black.

George shot up gasping for air from the trees surrounding him. Each battered breath he took, another one of Wilburs screams rang out in his head. His hand shot to the side of his belt, unlatching a leather pouch filled with fresh water. The dark haired brunet quickly took two swigs to clear out his memory. Every single day that neared the countdown of the blood moon his visions got more and more violent. 

What was Wilbur crying about? Was he hurt? Should I go back and warn him? No, he sent you on this mission, he has plenty of private guards watching over him at all times. What if Jschlatt and the hybrid and made their way over to kill him?

Out of stress his pale hands reached up to his head while he pulled at the roots of his nicely styled hair. The branch he laid on started to get flimsy from all the moving around he’d done the past few minutes, soon it would come to and snap in half. 

Still he didn’t move, his mind filled with Wilbur’s talks about the foggy visions he’d been seeing In his head. 

The taller brunette slowly strolled over to the side of the elegantly carved applewood glazed table. The chandelier stocked in candles galore filling the room with a sweet scent brought out Wilburs expressions perfectly. A brow arched as if questioning what George had just said and a playful smirk as if he thought it was a joke.

“George, there is no way your visions can tell the future. You're most likely stressed about the job I’m giving you. There’s a good chance these are only nightmar-”

“Wilbur these happen in the day! I swear the last few seemed so real. These only just started happening and we’re nearing the end of the bl-“

The door slightly opened revealing an angel with bright orange hair and white wings repeating the colors of orange, yellow, light blue and blue at the tips. His eyes widened once he noticed the two angels staring at him. “We have a small problem Wilbur.”

“I’m coming, just a second.”

The door shut and Wilbur’s eyes looked back at him in almost a softer looking glare that sent a small shiver down the dainty shorter angels spine. “George if these keep happening tell me about them and I will try my best to prevent it but I have to go.”

And with that he stormed out.

George shuttered as a thought came into his mind. But what if he couldn’t prevent this?


End file.
